Spark of Rebellion
by Dinolion92
Summary: With the fall of the Dilanian Empire, Zillum's victory seems absolute. However, not all hope is gone. All it takes is a spark to ignite a new fire. The Rebellion has only begun... Sequel to Brave New World. Cowritten with LionKingIsAwesome!
1. Chapter 1, Rebellion

**No POV**

Two months had passed. Two months since the Fall of Edenia. Zillum ruled with iron claws from Coruscant, entrusting his vile lieutenant Mortikran with enforcing his rule in Chimaera.

Former citizens of Dilania were enslaved, and if they saw fit, _killed_ by Galactic Stormtroopers.. There was no freedom whatsoever..

Strict curfews were enforced, and on many major cities, the looming from a Star Destroyer, the scream of TIE Fighters, and the omnipresent platoons of Stormtroopers kept the city under the direct control of Zillum. Small towns were often allowed to have _de jure_ autonomy, but their leaders were chosen by Zillum directly, and they had _nothing_ that could even come close to combating Zillum's legions.

For the citizens, soldiers, and leaders alike, it was _hell_.

Most were allowed to live. Drew, Stan, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Carandial, Apollo, Owen, and Kennedy were allowed to at least live…"normal lives". But Kylie? She was taken to Zillum's fortress on Coruscant, and no-one had seen her since. Zillum was even rumored to have taken Amelia and Kitana, the last children of Jack Anderson and Drew as his own apprentices and assassins.

They were now dark enforcers of their "father's" will.

In the city of New Orbispira, former Admiral Carandial stepped into a local bar, wanting to sate his newfound habit of alcoholism. As he entered into the bar, he looked around a bit.

Everyone inside looked at him funny. They knew what he once did, and saw it as strange seeing him in this position.. But that's how it was these days..

The Basileus sighed, and walked to the bar. "I'll take a tequila." He growled, avoiding eye contact with the bartender.

"One tequila coming-" The bartender spoke, before he gasped. "Carandial!?.." It was Butters Stotch.

Carandial sighed, rubbing his head. "Yes. I remember you. Kylie's friend, correct?" He stopped, before looking down. "Make that _two_ tequilas. I don't want to think about that awful day."

Butters nodded.

"Right away.." He whispered, beginning to make the drinks. "Though if I were you, the best way to forget has always been a few glasses of scotch.." Butters shrugged and finished, "But maybe that's just me.. I don't blame you for coming here.. I think we _all_ would rather forget that day.."

Carandial nodded, and looked down, before Butters brought him his drink.

The news came on. "Two more rebellious cities were destroyed! As with all enemies of the Grand Dominion-"

Carandial immediately began to down the drink. He did _not_ want to hear this. Butters turned the TV off, noticing that it was bothering him.

"Yeah, that's the hard truth.." Butters muttered. "Fuckers.."

Carandial chuckled. "You sound _just_ like Drew." Butters chuckled back.

"Well, I always _did_ like him.. We talk often.. I can tell that he only wants the best for everyone.."

As if on cue, Drew walked in. Carandial hadn't seen him at all. Immediately, he turned and motioned to Drew, though somewhat discreetly, so as not to attract attention. You never knew who could be a spy…

Drew sat down right beside Carandial, before saying,

"Glass of scotch, Butters.. Better bring the bottle again.." Butters nodded.

"Right away.."

Drew turned to Carandial and asked,

"So.. What's new in Hell?.."

Carandial had to stifle a laugh. "Well, two more cities got destroyed by aerial bombardment. And I'm still dealing with the guilt of what happened to...Kylie."

Butters set the bottle down and poured Drew a glass, on the rocks, as he always got it.

"Thanks, Butters.." Drew said. He turned to Carandial and continued, "I understand you feel guilty.. Hell, I feel responsible every _day_ for what happened to her! To my family! To _everyone_! I'm the one that pushed that button and sent the distress signal.. I sent _thousands_ to their death.." He downed the entire glass before he poured another, awaiting a response.

Carandial nodded. "I hear Apollo and Roslia are on the run? It seems Zillum went back on his earlier declaration. Again."

He took another drink, before sighing. "I swear, I would kill to have a Star Destroyer again. Show those fuckers the full meaning of Imperial justice." He stopped, before looking around, to make sure no-one heard.

"I would kill to bring my brother back.. To bring them _all_ back.." Drew said, a tear coming to his eye. He quickly downed another glass.

They stopped when a man walked in. Drew cocked a brow when he recognized it as Owen.

"Oh look.." Drew whispered to Carandial. "It's Double D from the Ed Edd and Eddy trio.."

Carandial chuckled at that. "I remember when you showed me that show. That was _art_ right there."

Owen sat beside them, and immediately said.

"Admiral Carandial? Drew King?" He asked.

Carandial sighed. "What is it?" He groaned.

"You found us.." Drew explained.

Owen nodded. He turned to Butters. "Butters!" He said quickly.

Butters quickly rushed over.

"What'll it be-" He was cut off by Owen.

"I need to speak to you three in private!" Owen said quickly. He looked around, before pulling something out his pocket. It was...a replicator.

All three of them gasped. Drew leaned in and demanded with a whisper,

"How the _fuck_ did you get that?.." He wasn't angry, just extremely shocked.

"Stole it from the Magistrate."

Carandial's eyes widened. "You could be _killed_ just for having one."

Owen nodded. "I know. I've gotten in contact with an old friend. He told me you three would be interested in a rebellion?"

Drew looked at Carandial and Butters, before looking back to Owen.

"Yes, we are.. But-" Drew paused. "What old friend? Who did you speak to?.."

"He goes by the name Antediluvian." Drew widened his eyes slightly.

"Oh _I_ know who that is.." Drew said. "It's Tyromairon.. Kylie nicknamed him 'Anteddy' long ago, and he just combined the two names.."

Owen nodded. "Yes. He says he has been recruiting a number of new arrivals, and has an army. He just needs generals to lead it. I'm in. But he wants you three most of all. As well as Stanley Marsh and your other friends. For Kylie's sake."

He stopped, and added. "Apollo and Roslia are both in. Simba, Kovu, and Nala also joined. He just needs you three."

Carandial looked to Drew and Butters, before, for the first time in a _long_ time, the Basileus Admiral smiled.

"This fucker's going _down_.." Drew declared with a grin of his own.

"I'll do anything to have it the way it once was before _he_ showed up.." Butters added with a smile.

Owen nodded. "Get your affairs in order. Tonight, he'll send people to pick each of you up."

The three of them nodded in understanding.

 **Stan's POV**

Two months..

Two _long_ months had passed since that fateful day..

Life seemed to drag on like an eternity! Kylie has since disappeared and I had _no_ idea where she was! None of us did..

I felt completely hopeless..

Right now, I was with Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Heidi, Wendy, and Bebe.. My old friends from South Park.. At the very least, I still had them..

A lot of the older adults from South Park, or pretty much _anywhere_ , were forced to do hard labor for that _bastard_ , Zillum! My Mom and Dad were among them.. Though usually it was males who did the labor, and the females who…

I don't even wanna think about it..

"I'm so _hungry_!" Cartman complained. It would usually be _typical_ of him to say, but this time, we had to agree with him..

There was _barely_ enough food given to us to survive.. It was a living _hell_!

"We all are, Cartman.." I replied with a sigh. "We all are.."

"I miss Dilania.." Clyde said.

"I miss _South Park_!" Kenny interjected. We all nodded in agreement. It was goddamn _hopeless_!

There was a sudden knock on the door, which caused us to flinch.

Oh no..

"Who could that be!?" They all whispered among themselves, fearing someone might have heard us.

The door opened, revealing...Carandial…

For the first time in a while, though, he had a grin, and his eyes looked like they had a new fire in them.

That.. had to be good, right?..

"C- Carandial?.."

Carandial nodded. "Tyromairon has finally made contact. He is forming a rebellion!"

Everyone looked among each other in absolute shock. They _definitely_ didn't expect to hear that!

"A rebellion!?" Token questioned, though he kept it more quiet. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" Tweek replied with a smile. Before long, everyone was on board.

Carandial nodded. "Come, there is much to be discussed. We should be leaving shortly."

Everyone nodded in understanding and prepared to leave with Carandial. They wasted _no_ time!

As we all left, Carandial stopped me. "We're going to save her. I promise you that."

I looked down for a couple seconds, before finally looking back up with a genuine smile.

"Thank you.." He said.

He nodded, and as we headed off to the shuttle, we noticed at least two dozen people had snuck over to join the rebellion.

Then, I saw Drew and Butters talking with a man I didn't recognize.

"They should be here soon enough.." Drew explained. "Carandial went to get-" He cut himself off when they all looked and saw us.

"Oh, there they are!" Butters said aloud.

Carandial nodded, before he stepped onto a small pillar that elevated him over the other rebels.

"It's been a hard few months." He began. He then continued. "But right now, our salvation is at hand. Right now, all those we lost are here with us. And today, we begin something new. Today, we begin the liberation of our nation! Today, we restore the Dilanian Empire!"

He then turned to Drew. "Our time has come. The road ahead is going to be long, but one day, when we return, it will be as free men and women, not slaves of Zillum."

Drew gave a smirk and a nod and continued on.

"We will avenge all of our fallen brothers and sisters.. Their deaths will _not_ be in vain.. Our _fight_.. will _not_ be in vain!" He looked among everyone and finished. "Zillum is a _cunt_! And he deserves to _die_! And you know what?.." Drew paused before smirking. "That's _exactly_ what we're gonna give him!"

The rebels cheered, while the shuttle finally landed, and its ramp descended, allowing us to board it.

As we did so, I began to wonder: would we finally be free again?

 **Kitana's POV**

"Wake up!" I demanded, opening the locked door to the dark, unforgiving dungeon.

Me and my sister, Amelia, were tasked by Father to bring the prisoner her rations of food. We gave her _just_ enough to survive, but not enough to satisfy hunger..

"She said _wake_ up!" Amelia shouted at the prisoner, who was lying down on the floor.

The prisoner finally got up, and looked at us with sadness, but said nothing.

I tossed down her potato peels, stale bread, and meat scraps that we usually gave her.

"Eat up.." I said.

The prisoner sighed, and began to eat, before finally muttering. "You two have _no_ idea what you once were."

"Oh?" Amelia began, cocking a brow. "I'm pretty sure we _do_! Father has raised us since birth! We wouldn't be _alive_ if it weren't for him."

The prisoner laughed humorlessly. "If only you knew your _true_ fathers.." She began to eat another piece of meat, only for me to knock it out of her hand.

I unsheathed my dagger that Father had given me and held it at her neck.

"Hold your tongue, _mortal_!" I shouted. "You know _not_ what you speak of! Father would not be so generous.. We grow tired of your tales!"

"Not yet, my children."

We both turned to see Father stride in. I sheathed my dagger and we both stood at attention.

"Forgive me, Father.." I said with a bow. "The prisoner was speaking ill of you.."

Father nodded in understanding. "Again? Perhaps we should teach her the lesson for defiance?"

Me and Amelia looked at each other with devious grins.

"You mean.." Amelia began, waiting for Father's confirmation.

Father nodded. "Remember what I taught you. Painful, not lethal. She must be alive for a while longer..."

"Yes, Father.." Me and Amelia both said with a bow.

Father nodded. He held out a knife, and offered it to us.

Amelia took the knife, while I unsheathed my dagger.

"The prisoner will pay.." Amelia responded.

"Very well then. Show me what you learned."

Me and Amelia looked at each other and nodded. We walked up to the prisoner, who widened her eyes slightly.

"Make her scream." Father gave the order.

I slipped underneath the prisoner's arm and grabbed it, twisting it back and snapping the bone in two.

The prisoner screamed in agony as Amelia slowly led the blade down her side, cutting into it deep. Blood began to trickle down as I sent a kick into the prisoner's head, knocking her to the ground.

"We will teach you to respect Father!" I yelled at the wounded and crying prisoner.

This continued for another hour, before Father finally motioned for us to stop.

"Enough. Let her wallow in her misery." He said.

We immediately ceased and sheathed our blades, before standing at attention once more.

"Have we done good?.." Amelia questioned.

Father cocked a brow. "Acceptable. You let her lose too much blood. I may have to call in a medic. And she should have screamed more. You will train more before you do this again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Father.." We both said with disappointed bows. We should have shown more discipline..

Father nodded. "Nevertheless, I believe you are ready for your first mission."

We both perked up slightly.

"What is this mission, Father?.." Amelia asked.

"My spies report a rebellion has begun in New Cyrannica. You are to assume command of the Second Fleet and use whatever means necessary to destroy it. Do not lose a _single_ town to these rebels. If you do, I will have to intervene _personally_."

We both bowed and I promised,

"You will not have to intervene, Father.. We will make certain of that.."

Father nodded. "Grand Moff Tarkin will supervise your mission. Follow his orders to the letter. You both still have much to learn."

We both hung our heads. I didn't like the fact that we had to report to someone other than Father, and neither did Amelia, judging from her expression.

Father strode out. "Come, how would you like a birthday present? It has been two months this day since I rescued you."

Amelia and I perked up with excitement.

"A birthday present!?" I said aloud, unable to contain my excitement. "Daddy, I-" I cut myself off, realizing what I had just said..

I went against protocol..

Father turned, and leaned down to look me in the eye. "What did you say, Kitana?" He asked calmly.

I sunk back, fearing what would happen.

"I'm sorry, Father.. I-"

He shook his head. "Amelia, teach her the punishment for breaking protocol."

Amelia's eyes widened, and she looked to me with horror.

Father stood up, and repeated. "Well?"

She looked down, and I knew what was coming.

I held out my arm, and rolled up the sleeve, revealing cuts from past...mistakes.

Amelia cringed, and sliced my arm with her knife. I cringed, but didn't scream.. Screaming only resulted in another cut..

"Excellent." Father said.

He motioned for us to follow him, and the two of us sullenly followed.

"I'm so sorry." Amelia whispered, seemingly trying to hold back crying.

"Don't cry.." I whispered back. "I don't want Father seeing you like that.. He would force me to do the same.. I'm okay.." I reassured her.

She nodded, and we followed Father out of the dungeon area, until we came to a large window. "Daughters, this is your birthday present." He said. It was a _Finalizer_ -class Star Destroyer, the latest and most powerful of its kind. Only a few had been built so far.

I could barely contain my excitement, same with Amelia. We kept it in check, though, so as to not break protocol..

Father turned. "I expect the rebels to be dealt with. Use the _Malevolent_ as your sword in this fight."

He looked down, and asked. "And what have I told you two about mercy? Towards civilians, subordinates, and _especially_ the enemy?"

"Show _none_.." I said.

"Mercy is for the _weak_.." Amelia finished.

He nodded. "Tarkin will assist you. Do _not_ harm him. I require him for...future projects. But anyone else, feel free to dispose of, with justification of course. That applies _only_ to our soldiers. Feel free to harm civilians however you wish."

We both bowed.

"Yes, Father.."

"Destroy the Rebellion." He finished, and without another word, he strode off.

We finally arrived on the bridge of the new Star Destroyer. An officer in a white uniform turned and grinned. "Ah, the Imperarch's daughters." He greeted.

"Grand Moff Tarkin." He introduced. We both gave a nod.

"What is the first step?" I asked Tarkin.

He turned to a screen, and pointed to a map of the New Cyrannica province of the former Dilanian Empire. "Rebel activity is most notable in these small towns to the northeast. We will move there and sack a town as an example. I trust you children are capable of leading the attack?"

"Most capable.." Amelia said as we both nodded.

He nodded. "Very well."

He turned to an officer. "Set course for New Cyrannica."

"Yes sir."

 **Drew's POV**

" _Isn't she beautiful?.."_

Jade had said that to me as soon as our daughter, Kitana, was born..

 _I smiled and replied,_

" _Yes, she certainly is.." I looked up at Jade and finished. "Just like her mother.."_

A tear began to roll down my cheek as the flashbacks began to take hold. I snapped out of it and wiped the tear away.

Fuck I miss them.. I miss _all_ of them!

Jade.. Kenzi.. Adia..

And now Kitana..

She was still alive, yet I couldn't see her..

All because of _him_!

I gritted my teeth in anger and slammed my fist into a nearby table. Zillum caused _all_ of this pain! _All_ of this misery! He _will_ die for this!

 _That_ I can promise…

"He will. By _your_ hand."

I cocked a brow and looked around for who had said that. It sounded _all_ too familiar, though..

"Drew King." Tyromairon began. "You will one day end this war. You are the only one who can defeat Zillum. But you must train. That is why I'm here."

I sighed.

"How could _I_ ever defeat Zillum?" I paused. "I mean, I'll admit, it would be _satisfying_ , but Jade hadn't finished teaching me what she knew.." I perked up though, remembering the last thing he had said.

"You mean _you're_ going to train me? As you did Jack?.." I finished.

He nodded. "Yes. You hold great power, but, as with Jack, it is not yet tapped. I will teach you _all_ you are willing to learn. But I _can't_ be the one to end Zillum's rule. _I_ am too weak..."

I widened my eyes.

"You? Weak?.. That's crazy!" I paused for a bit before asking. "How?.."

"Galaxies, planets, nations, people. All rise, and fall. I am the last of my kind. I am losing my power, Drew. And if I don't find an heir or heirs, the legacy of my people will be forgotten. _We_ were the ones who shaped the dimension. We aided _all_ races. But we fell. And my time is coming to join my fallen kin. But you, your time is only beginning. You and Kylie are the _heirs_ of the Oikoumene. Jack was as well, before his demise. Kylie is missing, so I will take a more proactive approach with you. _You_ are this world's last hope."

I looked down, absorbing Tyromairon's words, before replying,

"Know this, Tyromairon.." I looked up at him and declared. "Zillum will _die_! And I will show him no mercy! He has caused _everyone_ here nothing but pain and misery. He is responsible for it _all_!" I sighed and finished,

"I will learn everything you are willing to teach me.. For the sake of this world.."

He nodded. "Very well. When we arrive at the base, I will begin instructing you in all the ways of combat I know of. And when the time comes, you _will_ lead this rebellion to victory."

I nodded with a grin, before hanging my head down and shutting my eyes.

' _Don't worry, guys..'_ I began to talk to my fallen family and friends. ' _Your deaths will be avenged.. I will see to it that your names and legacies live on..'_

The shuttle finally arrived. There were six Star Destroyers waiting, though these were painted with the proud blue of the Dilanian Empire, not the colorless gray of the Galactic Empire.

As the shuttle landed, I stood to my feet and started for the exit.

' _Let the rebellion begin..'_ I thought as I stepped off the ship.

 **A/N: Zillum, Carandial, Tyromairon, Apollo and Helo Roslia belong to Cyrannian on the sporewiki! I just got permission to use them!**


	2. Chapter 2, Raid

**No POV**

"We must strike _now_!"

"Are you mad?! We have six warships! They have hundreds in this world alone!"

"We can at least seize a city and fortify it! Sitting here and doing nothing is only letting Zillum gain strength!"

Everyone was united in their desire to defeat Zillum, but few were truly united in _how_ , when, or even _why_.

Some, such as Tyromairon's allies in the Afrika Korps, and allied army wanted to reform their own nations, and needed Zillum out of the picture to do so. Others, like New Sparta simply wanted to expand their own power without having to consider the threat of another, and still others wanted to _replace_ Zillum's Dominion as superpower. And even to those united in goal, almost none were united in how to do so.

Admiral Ackbar proposed focusing on the Galaxia front, moving from Mon Calamari to seize the restless Slice region of Galaxia before taking Coruscant. Former Galactic Imperials agreed. The allies wanted a land war backed up by heavy tanks and artillery with fighters as air support. And the Dilanians?

They wanted to retake their nation _before_ either of their "allies"' goals could even be considered.

Drew slammed his fist on the table, having had enough of the arguing.

"Enough!" He shouted, silencing the room. "Jesus Christ, you're acting like a bunch of children.." Silence reigned for several more seconds before he continued. "We need to come up with a sensible plan that benefits Dilania the _most_! The goal here is to get that power hungry jackass, Zillum, _out_ of power! After that, we need to restore _order_! That's the main focus.. Let us not forget that.."

A British officer sighed. "And why should we do that? Dilania has caused nothing but chaos. Perhaps something new is needed?"

"Like a British Empire?" A German sneered. "Der furher would have crushed these _untermensche_ with overwhelming force while you all stand here and debate!"

"Okay!" Drew exclaimed. He pointed at the German. "Enough Nazi talk out of you!" He then pointed to the British officer. "And as for _you_ , yes.. At one point I _did_ see Dilania as a problem.. That's why I _seceded_! But you know what? Things were starting to finally turn around.. We were beginning to work things out.. Until that fucker assassinated him in cold blood!" Drew shook his head. "Tell me, would you rather have Zillum in power? Or a newly liberated Dilania? Honestly.."

"I agree."

Drew cocked a brow as several people began to mutter amongst themselves at the foremost German general's declaration. "Dilania is a _far_ better choice than the Dominion. I support the restoration of the Dilanian Empire as supreme power."

Drew gave a nod of thanks before asking,

"Who else is in agreement?"

"I am." Colonel Chamberlain, the leader of the 20th Maine Union regiment. "People deserve to be free. _All_ people. Dilania may have had its problems, as did my own country, but I feel they can be solved."

Carandial nodded. "I agree as well." He turned to Drew. "I also have a perfect target."

Everyone murmured among themselves as Drew leaned closer.

"Go on.." He said.

"I have the location of the empress." Carandial declared. "I am _taking_ my fleet to Coruscant to rescue her."

The whole room began to chatter about what he had just said. Some liked the idea, but some didn't..

"How did you find her location?" Drew asked with shock and widened eyes. "She's been missing for _months_!"

"One of my agents," Tyromairon spoke as he strode into the room. There was complete silence as the leader of the rebellion continued. "Found her. He attempted to rescue her, but was killed. He sent me her coordinates though."

He looked up. "The empress will give us a veil of legitimacy to the people of Dilania. Like it or not, we _need_ their support for peace to be permanent. Prince Kovu and his fleet are a logical choice as well, but Kylie _was_ empress, even if only briefly."

"But she was a _Jew_ -" The same German yelled, before Rommel turned and pointed his luger at him.

" _Enough_ , Horst!" The General thundered. Drew shot up out of his chair, his blood boiling.

"Say that again, motherfucker!" He yelled. "That girl is the only family I have _left_ besides Kovu! My fucking daughter and niece have been _taken_ by that monster and God only _knows_ what he's done to them!" There was silence before Drew finished coldly. "I suggest you watch your tongue you fucking, _Nazi_.."

Rommel looked to Drew, before asking him. "Should I shoot him? He always was too loyal to Hitler."

Drew shook his head.

"No.." He calmly stated. "You can lower your gun.. I'm not like Zillum or Hitler.."

Rommel nodded. "I support this mission. I will go, but only with American and English troops. I see my own men cannot be trusted." Several of the other Germans looked down, some in frustration and anger, others in shame.

"As will I." Chamberlain declared.

"And I." Robert E. Lee finally spoke up.

"I'm going too.." A deep, gruff voice spoke, entering the room. We all gasped to see that it was Batman..

"Bruce!?" Drew exclaimed in shock. "How did you-"

"I have my ways.." Batman cut him off. "You'll need me on this mission.. I may not be a killer, but I help those who need it most.. A totalitarian monster such as Zillum _deserves_ justice!"

Carandial nodded. "The fleet will follow me."

"You can't just go without the consent of the rest of the alliance!" Someone cried.

"The fleet will follow it's admiral." Carandial said firmly, and without another word, turned and headed off.

Rommel, Lee, his aide Major Taylor and second in command James Longstreet, and Chamberlain followed, while Batman stopped Drew before he could follow,

"Just know, I see murder only as a last resort.. I've only ever done it _once_ , when there was no other choice.. And right now-" He sighed before finishing. "We are _in_ one of those scenarios.. There _is_ no jail for someone such as him.. It will only ever stop when he is _dead_.. There is simply no other option! This is _out_ of the law's hands! This is war now.."

Drew looked on in stunned silence. Not _once_ had he heard Batman talk that way, but he knew that he was right! What other option was there? It was gonna be bloody, but in the end, peace would be restored.. He would make _sure_ of that!

"You're right, Bruce.." Drew calmly replied. "I'm glad you're on our side.. We'll definitely need you and your abilities!"

Batman merely nodded and stepped out of the room, Drew following suit.

Tyromairon grinned slightly as he watched them leave. "You will form the core of the new Empire." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This," General Lee explained, "is Dominion district." He pointed to a map of Coruscant. "We have three thousand troops, under the command of Rommel, Chamberlain and Longstreet. Longstreet's primary units, under Pickett's command, with Drew and Bruce leading them, will be the ones who secure the princess. Meanwhile, Rommel's Anglo-American troops will distract the primary enemy force, a group of 800 men here," he pointed to a large citadel. "While Chamberlain's regiment will swing around defeat them as they move down this highway."

He then added. "We need to at least win a small victory on their capital. If we can do that, perhaps we can even inspire a revolt in Dilania. Any questions or suggestions?"

"What of my daughter?" Drew questioned aloud. "She's still under Zillum's capture as well! So is Amelia! What will we do about them?"

"We received reports that the two were dispatched to Dilania. They will not be in harm's way. They are commanding the latest _Finalizer_ -class Star Destroyer." Chamberlain explained.

"Commanding a _Star Destroyer_!?" Drew said in shock. It was then that he realized what Zillum had told him, about them being his 'apprentices'. He gasped and his face went pale. "Oh no.." Drew muttered, beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

Carandial put a hand on Drew's shoulder. "We'll rescue them as well. I promise." Drew covered his face with his hands and exhaled deeply. He uncovered his face and held an expression of anger.

"Let's do this shit.." Drew said with determination. "Zillum will _know_ the taste of defeat! The taste of _death_!"

Carandial nodded, and said. "The Star Destroyers will try their best to keep the ground forces covered. We count only one in the area. But there are three dozen defending Coruscant. We must secure the princess and quickly. Two hours, maybe less, is all the time we have to do so. Because in three, our fleet would be outnumbered by every enemy ship in the system."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fleet dropped out of hyperspace _directly_ over the prison. Immediately, they began an aerial bombardment of the citadel and the one Star Destroyer defending the area. Drew, Batman General Pickett, and his subordinate generals Armistead and Garnett embarked on a landing craft.

"That's an impeccable suit I must say." Pickett commented with a grin to Batman, while Garnett and Armistead rolled their eyes.

"Excuse him." Garnett sighed.

"Yes.." Batman replied with his usual monotone voice. "Impeccable.."

Pickett nodded. "I noticed you speak with a Missouri accent, one of my best friends was from Missouri. Never let up about my record at West Point though." He said to Drew.

"No kidding?" Drew asked with a slight grin. "Haven't heard any mention of Missouri since I first got here.. I kinda miss it.." He finished with a sigh.

Armistead nodded. "We miss Virginia. The boys here do too." He looked down. "We can all agree with you, when it comes to freeing your home. We know the Yankees were right, but for many of us, we fought because they were down there."

Pickett nodded. "Yeah, I tell you, when I first heard that the yankees won, it was like the good Lord's greatest joke. He has a wicked sense of humor, I must say. What do they say about us in them history books though? What _are_ the United States like all those years later?"

Drew sighed.

"Honestly," He began. "In a way, it's not much better.. I mean don't get me wrong, I wouldn't've lived _anywhere_ else! I was a patriot through and through! But it had its issues.."

Armistead nodded. "Perhaps it will always have its problems. But in my opinion, we can always try and fix them. I hear old Dilania, for all its problems was a thing to behold. I hear _you_ fought in several battles."

"Yeah.." Drew said, looking down slightly. "I did.. Dilania, when it first began, was truly a paradise.. A place unlike any other.. I would've _died_ for it.." He shook his head before continuing. "But one day, the power just went to Jack's head.. He went insane.. We had our major differences and-" Drew sighed. "It was _never_ the same after that.."

Pickett nodded. "Reminds us of what happened to our country."

He then chuckled. "Reminds me more than you know."

The landing craft finally stopped, and a light came on.

"Go! Go!" The pilot said. "We have landed! Repeat landed!"

The ramp lowered, but strangely, there were no gunshots. Indeed, the troops were assembling relatively without incident.

Pickett, Armistead and Garnett exited, followed by Drew and Batman.

"Virginians!" Pickett yelled. "Move out!"

The men cheered, and a loud yell began to sound from the men as they began to head out towards the prison.

"Rebel yell.." Drew commented with a slight grin. "Feels more like the South already.."

Batman gave a slight smirk and replied simply,

"I would imagine.."

The men began to move forward, and several citizens began to watch.

The march continued, while a few Sherman tanks landed soon after.

"General Pickett? Drew?" The commander of one asked.

Pickett nodded. "Yes sir. That would be us."

"We've been assigned to support your attack." The commander said. "We'll move on the right, you move on the left?"

Drew nodded.

"Sounds good to me.. We should get a move on."

The commander nodded, and the tanks fell in alongside the infantry. As they moved, the city seemed eerily quiet, with few, if any people in sight. No traffic, no civilians, no sound.

Everyone cocked a brow of confusion, some with slight worry.

"What's going on here?.." Drew asked.

"Something isn't right!" Batman exclaimed shortly after.

Then, one of the tanks exploded!

A shell had been fired from an alley not far off.

"Fuck! That was a god damn tank! I see it! It's a goddamn...Tiger!" The tank commander yelled.

"Tiger tank!?" Drew asked questioningly. "What the hell is _that_?"

As if to answer the question, another shell fired, and _another_ tank was destroyed. Already, _half_ of the tanks were _gone_.

The tank began to move out of the alley, and it was _enormous_. Probably twice the size of the US Army Shermans. Then, its machine guns began to blaze fire. Three soldiers were gunned down as the men crouched to find cover, though their attempts to retaliate with rifle fire were fruitless. It was up to the tanks.

"That things a _beast_!" Pickett commented nervously.

"Distract it!" Batman ordered aloud. "I'll sneak up on it and dismantle it!"

The tank commander caught on this, and began to drive forward. His last ally tried to join in, but another shell took that tank out.

But that was all the time Batman needed. He had quickly but quietly slipped behind some nearby buildings and taken to a rooftop. He used his cape to glide onto the Tiger tank and open the hatch.

Mere seconds later, the tank shut down.. It was now unable to attack any further.

The men slowly rose from their cover, while the last Tank began to drive closer.

"Stand by! Could still be a trap." The commander cautioned. Then, the hatch opened again, and Batman leapt out.

"They're disarmed!" Batman exclaimed. "Move forward!"

The commander nodded, and the last Sherman Tank moved up, followed by the men. One was dead, three in critical condition, and five injured.

Pickett turned to Drew, and commented. "I never thought that anything like that would _ever_ be possible. It reminds me of the old Medieval Knights. An unstoppable force of nature on the battlefield."

Drew nodded with a sigh.

"It's definitely not gonna make things easy.. But we will succeed!"

Pickett nodded. "General! Drew!" The tank commander called, pointing to the tank. "There are Germans in here. SS cocksuckers by the looks of it. It looks like this Zillum bastard found some equally twisted allies."

Drew huffed in anger.

"Oh _goddammit_! It just keeps getting worse.." He shook his head. "But it won't matter. Those Nazi fuckers will fall just the same!"

Armistead nodded. "We'll defeat them. One way or the other."

He then pointed to the prison. "The prison is just ahead. Shall we rescue the princess?"

"Yes.." Drew replied as he walked in that same direction. "Should me or Batman come with you? Do you have this under control? We don't have room for fucking up here.."

Pickett nodded. "Yes. I believe you should take the twelve best men and rescue her. We can maintain the escape route if you wish. We can also act as a reserve should you encounter heavy resistance."

He turned to Armistead. "Take your best men with Drew."

The other general nodded, and turned to Drew. "Ready when you are."

"Let's move.." Drew said with a commanding voice. He loaded his rifle as they headed for the prison. .

The fourteen man party continued, with no further resistance occurring by the time they reached the prison.

In fact, it seemed, like all the other buildings, to be abandoned...

"Steady boys!" Armistead instructed. "No surprises this time."

He turned to a soldier, and nodded. The soldier then kicked down the door, and the way was open into the prison.

As they stormed into the prison, Drew warned with a whisper,

"Be cautious.. You never know what kinda trap they might have set up.."

They continued slowly through the prison. It remained brutally quiet, so much so that you could hear a wasp walking on a windowpane.

"Stop!" Batman whisper yelled to everyone, stopping them in their tracks. They all held expressions of confusion, before Batman knelt down and motioned to a barely visible wire.

"Tripwire.." Batman explained. He pulled out a tiny spray can from his utility belt. He sprayed what looked like dry ice, freezing the wire completely. It only took a small karate chop for the wire to disintegrate.

Armistead grinned. "Very impressive."

They continued down the hall for a short while, until they finally reached a cell.

A soldier held up his hand, signalling for the party to stop. He then snuck forward, and gazed in through the small metal window. His eyes widened, and he turned. "The princess a teenager with red hair? Kind of skinny?" He asked quietly.

"Uh.. yeah?" Drew replied with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

He looked down. "She's in there. She doesn't look too good though. We need to get her out. She seems to be starving."

Drew widened his eyes and looked like he was about to yell in shock, but he kept his cool. He shook his head and muttered,

"Oh Christ.. Kylie.." He looked up with a fiery determination and coldly added. "I will show Zillum _no_ mercy! If he's hurt Kitana or Amelia in _any_ way-"

"Uncle Drew?"

It was Kylie. She sounded hoarse, tired, and in pain, but there was the tiniest bit of hope in her voice.

Drew slammed the cell door open and rushed inside, everyone else following suit. Kylie was sitting against the wall, clearly delirious and frail from near starvation.

"Oh my God.." Drew muttered just above a whisper. "Kylie, are you okay?.. Can you stand?.."

She looked up, her eyes glazed over from what seemed to be lack of sleep.

She tried to get up, but quickly began to fall to the ground. Drew managed to catch her before she fell. Tears began to form in his eyes as he saw the pain and despair in her eyes.

"What have they done to you.." Drew whispered to himself. He then put on a serious expression and declared. "Come on. We're getting you the hell out of here!"

She smiled slightly, seemingly feeling a _tiny_ bit better about that. Drew gently picked her up, and turned to the soldiers, saying,

"Lead the way.. We need to get her back to base.. She needs to heal from this horrible shit Zillum has caused her.."

The soldiers nodded, and began to head out, while Drew followed.

"I can take a look at her when we get back.." Batman suddenly commented as they began to head back to base. "I've studied in the medical field as well for many years.."

Drew grinned. "Is there anything you _can't_ do?" Batman merely kept a neutral expression and quipped,

"Nope."

They exited the prison soon after.

"Who would do this to an innocent girl?" Armistead finally asked.

"Zillum." Batman plainly replied. He then got more serious and added. "He's pure evil if I ever saw it! And believe me, I've _seen_ evil.. He must be stopped! Even if that includes murder.. I usually don't condone such acts, but.." He shook his head. "There is no other option.."

Armistead nodded. "We'll stop him."

"Well, saying it is one thing.." Drew cut in. "But doing it is another. We gotta prove to this fucker that we mean business! We'll prove it one step at a time, starting with occupying small cities.. Eventually the rebellion will grow even larger until finally Zillum's demise comes about.. Hopefully enough citizens will be inspired to rise up and fight for their nation."

"Yes. Though I _definitely_ believe that attacking his capital is going to cause _some_ type of reaction."

"Guess we'll find out.." Drew neutrally replied.

They finally reached the rest of the force, which was being airlifted to the fleet.

General Lee walked forward. "The princess has been rescued I take it?" He asked.

"Yes.. But she's in bad shape.." Drew answered sadly.

"I'll take over from here." Batman said. "I can look over her injuries and make a proper diagnosis and treat her however I can.." Drew relented and nodded his head, handing her over to Batman.

As the last of them entered the waiting star destroyers, they spotted a large fleet of Dominion ships arriving. However, they were out of range. They had precious time to find a way home.

"This is Admiral Carandial." Carandial declared. "All ships, set course for the Rebel Base. We have no cause to stay."

As the ships began to fall back, the tank commander approached Drew. "I hear you knew the Dilanian Emperor personally?" He asked.

Drew nodded his head. "I did.. Why?"

"Not every day that a general or leader actually fights with the boys who are sent into the meat grinder. It's a welcome change of pace." He pulled out a cigarette, and offered it to Drew. "I hear you have an impressive record as well. King of New Edenia, one of the architects of both the foundation _and_ reunification of the Dilanian Empire, Captain of the _INS Cobain_ , and a Rebel Leader and the one many of us believe will finally defeat Zillum."

Drew looked down blankly, as if reminiscing. He took the cigarette that the commander offered him and put it in his mouth.

"Got a light?.." Drew questioned.

The commander nodded with a slight grin. "Here. Got it from a few Krauts in France."

He stopped. "I never thought I'd fight alongside Germans who were fighting other Germans. Hell, I never thought I'd have to deal with another Tiger Tank."

"Crazy world we live in, huh?.." Drew said as he lit the cigarette and puffed it. He handed the commander his lighter back and added. "I figure if I was to ever start smoking, now would be the time.."

The commander nodded. "When you're at war, you need things to keep your mind off of it."

He then added. "The rest of my team are interested in seeing what we can do to fight. We saw that girl you rescued, and we were reminded of what the Germans did during the war. I still can't get over how many brothers I lost to them, and how many people they hurt."

Drew took another puff and exhaled, staring out in the distance. Finally he turned to the commander and replied,

"Me and the rebellion would be grateful and honored to have you fight alongside us against this tyranny.. Zillum is no better, if not worse than Hitler was.. And that's saying a lot.. We would appreciate any help you would wanna give us."

The commander sighed. "We are soldiers. This is what we've been doing for years. My men and I will fight with you. You seem to be a better general than many of those my men fought under."

Drew tossed his cigarette on the ground before responding,

"Well.. I don't really see myself as anything special really.. Just a man who wants to do some good. But thanks.." He finished with a grin.

"You're welcome. My men call me Wardaddy. Staff Sergeant with the US Army."

Then, a soldier walked in. "The princess wants to see you, Drew."

Drew perked up slightly and nodded his head. He exited and made his way to where Kylie was to go see her. Needless to say, he was nervous and concerned for her.. It appeared that Zillum really took a heavy toll on her..

When he got to the medical bay, he saw her lying on a bed, looking up at the ceiling with a pensive expression on her face. She jumped a little when he opened the door, but immediately relaxed when she saw it was only Drew.

"Kylie?.." Drew began, slowly making his way towards her. "You doing alright?.."

She looked at him for a second, before she began to cry. "I...No...I'm hungry. I'm sick. My arm is broken. I just...want to go home."

Drew sighed and put his hand on hers comfortingly.

"I know you do.." Drew replied just above a whisper. "We all do.. What matters is you're with us now."

She looked up at him. "I missed you." She whimpered. "I missed everyone. Especially you and Stan."

Drew grinned slightly.

"Well.. You won't have to miss us anymore.. Everything will be taken care of.."

Kylie didn't respond. "He took them. Amelia and Kitana… He brainwashed them. He...made them hurt me, to train them. I..." She froze, before she looked away.

Drew put on an angered expression, but kept most of it under control. He knew anger wouldn't solve anything right now..

"Kitana.." He whispered with tears coming to his eyes. "Amelia.." Drew shook his head and looked back at Kylie. "Has he hurt them?.. Has he ever struck them!? What all have they done to you!?" Drew began to grow more concerned and angry the longer he spoke about it.

"He...makes them hurt each other when they break protocol. I heard Kitana call him daddy, and he had Amelia cut her arm. Amelia nearly broke down, but Kitana convinced her to keep it together."

Kylie looked down. "He's a monster, Drew. He has allies, Nazis. Even his former allies in the Galactic Empire, they're starting to be sidelined by the Nazis. I saw him kill a young technician for asking to leave to take care of her baby."

Drew stood in silence as he absorbed the information that Kylie was giving him. It was an eerie silence.. It was unknown what was truly in his mind at that moment..

"You feel better, Kylie.." Drew told her as he began to abruptly walk out.

Kylie immediately widened her eyes. "Uncle Drew. Wait." She begged.

Drew stopped at the exit, not turning around, waiting for her response.

"Please. Just… Stay." She pleaded.

Drew widened his eyes and looked down in thought. He clenched his fists in frustration, debating on what he should do. Eventually, he sighed and walked back towards her bed, sitting down in a nearby chair. There was only one right option, and that was to stay with family.. What he had planned would have to wait..

Kylie smiled softly, before she finally uttered. "Thank you."

There was a sudden sound of arguing. "Admiral! Command wants to-"

"I don't give a fuck what those bureaucrats want me to do!" Carandial yelled from the hall. He walked in, and closed the door behind him.

He looked at Kylie and then at Drew, then back again. "How are you, little one?" He asked Kylie.

Kylie sighed. "I could be better..."

He nodded, before sitting down on another chair. He looked to Drew. "Those bastards were demanding an explanation. They..." He sighed, and took a deep breath. "They felt it wasn't worth the risk..."

Drew rubbed his head in pain, having a headache both from what Kylie had told him, and now this.

"If this hospital has some Xanax, I could sure fucking use it.." Drew said with a sigh.

Carandial tossed some pills to Drew. "Here. Thanks for making me pick up that habit."

Drew caught the pills and gave a slight grin. "You're a goddamn lifesaver.." He immediately popped a couple and leaned back in the chair with another sigh.

"Drew. Kylie. Carandial."

Everyone turned, and saw several ghostly figures, just barely visible across the room. It was Jack, C.G, Drew's parents, Adia, Kenzi, Jade, and Caesarius…

Kylie's eyes widened as she realized who they were. Carandial's jaw dropped, and he stood up, as did Drew.

"My love.." Drew whispered to Jade's ghost. He looked over at Kenzi. "Sis.." He finally turned to Adia. "My daughter.." He looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Christ.. I am _so_ sorry.."

"The time for that is past." Caesarius said. "It all comes down to you three."

"Yes," C.G agreed. She turned to Kylie. "Our time is over. But there is still hope. Remember who you are, my daughter."

Kylie asked. "But...I can't lead an Empire. I-"

Jack walked forward, and said softly. "Remember who you are. You are my daughter. You and Kovu are the _true_ heirs to the throne."

He then looked to Drew. "As are you, my brother."

Drew shook his head in denial, the tears flowing down his face rapidly.

"No.." Drew whispered in denial. "No, I can't be! No! This can't be real! You all _can't_ really be dead! Zillum can't be in power! This has to be some sick nightmare!"

Jade walked forward, and said softly,

"My love.. What all has transpired is in fact reality.. That is the unfortunate truth.." Drew closed his eyes, still crying.

"I- I could've stopped him! I could've-" Adia cut him off, saying,

"Daddy.. It's not your fault.. There's nothing you could've done.." Adia's spirit smiled and finished, "We still love you.."

"Forever and always.." Kenzi added. "Don't blame yourself for the actions of a monster.."

Drew had his eyes widened and mouth agape, taking in what his family was telling him. Jade put her ghostly hand on his shoulder, and for some reason, it appeared Drew could actually feel it!

"Don't think of this as the end.. Because it isn't." Jade took off her veil and smiled. "It's only the beginning, my love.. We will _all_ be reunited sooner than you might think.."

Drew widened his eyes, not understanding what that meant exactly. He shoved that thought aside and hugged each one of them the best he could.

"I love you all.." He sincerely said. With that, Drew's family grinned and vanished as if they were never there..

Caesarius spoke up. "The Dilanian Empire will return, with each of you at the forefront." He then turned to Carandial.

"The war is not lost. Our Empire is a dream, it can never be destroyed fully."

With that, he disappeared, leaving just Jack and C.G.

"I love you, my daughter." Jack finally said. "And when this war _is_ won, make that bastard pay for hurting our family and our people." He said to Drew.

Drew put on a face of determination and replied,

"Oh, he _will_ suffer! That is a _promise_ , brother! I've never held such contempt for anyone before.. You will _all_ be avenged!"

Jack nodded. With that he and C.G faded.

The whole room was silent now, leaving only Drew, Kylie, and Carandial to take in what they had just witnessed.

Kylie looked down, before her eyes narrowed with determination. "We _will_ end this war. One day, one way or another, we _will_ defeat him."

"I will make him suffer for what he has to Kitana! What he has done to Amelia! What he has done to you! To my family!" Drew promised, sounding just as determined.

Carandial nodded. "I don't care what Command says. We will liberate our nation. We can stand up to him. All people shall be free."

Drew stood up and began to walk to the exit. He stopped at the door, turning back to face them, and said,

"Why don't we stop talking about it and do something now? There's still plenty we could do! Would they _ever_ expect another attack immediately behind this one?.."

Carandial stroked his chin. "We have the replicator." He stood up, and said. "I say we use it and confront Zillum's fleet directly, and retake our homeland."

Kylie stood up. "We move on Colossus. We take it, and we retake Dilania."

Drew widened his eyes. "Kylie, you should be resting.. You still need to recover-" He was cut off by Kylie.

"NO!" She said. "I am going to fight in this. If people are going to fight in my name, I will fight alongside them."

Drew shook his head but knew he wasn't gonna convince her otherwise. "Be at the temporary meeting hall in the center of our base in 20 minutes.."

Kylie nodded.


End file.
